File talk:Sengoku Admiral Portrait.png
Conflict The non-frontal image may not be the best portrait, but it's still more current then the pre timeskip image. Portraits have to be up to date. 09:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Just wait till we get an actual post timeskip portrait. 09:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) No need. The side view one is the best available at this time. It is an actual post timeskip portrait, so it must be used. 10:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) No, that is not a portrait. 14:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It is until a better one is found. It is more up to date then the other one. 16:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't see his face. 16:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter. It's the best available post timeskip pic (and even Klobis's is better). We have to update the portrait one way or another. 17:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) We have to update the portrait when we can have an actual portrait. 17:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It IS an actual portrait. It still is more recent then the old one, so it has to be used. 17:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Bump. The appearance is not up to date. 13:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Unless the portrait isn't frontal or at very least 3/4 frontal we'll keep the current one until a better image appears. MasterDeva (talk) 18:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why we should wait though. It's not the perfect portrait, but the other one isn't even current. 18:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ahem. MasterDeva (talk) 21:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if this was still pre timeskip, that would matter, but it isn't.. 17:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Rules > Latest appearance. We're not using 50% of his face because it's latest. Correct image > rule that seems to only apply to other portraits. Situations like this are exceptions. 04:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC) There is already a that makes mandatory use of it. That would be an exception, this one isn't. MasterDeva (talk) 11:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) What Deva said. WU out - 09:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd say "current appearance" is a mandatory use. Using the other portrait makes our information false. 09:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The portrait in question is used in the Template:Zoan Users Gallery for identification purposes! If I recall correctly there is no "current appearance" rule for portraits the way you are describing but there is a "3/4 or frontal" rule which is mandatory. Only exception to this are first time released images because no alternatives are available. MasterDeva (talk) 13:57, July 13, 2013 (UTC) And I've already said that the only accurate way of identifying him as a Zoan user is his current appearance. If Sabo were to suddenly reappear in the story, with an older appearance, but his face was turned halfway to the right, would you want to use his kid portrait? 04:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Admiral vs. Current I get why we keep reverting it to keep it as his Admiral appearance, but...why not change this file name to "Sengoku Admiral Portrait"? Then change File:Sengoku General Inspector Portrait.png to "Sengoku Portrait"? 05:42, July 4, 2016 (UTC) I agree. The portraits with current appearances should be the ones with the characters' names only. The portraits with alternate appearances (such as flashbacks or pre-timeskip) should be the ones with added descriptions. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC)